All the Colours of the Sky
by Silverspirit11
Summary: prologue, not summary, inside. A girl is found, and her past needs discovering. Will she find her destiny, and will her world survive? rated K just in case. R&R plz!
1. The Prologue

The three Suns rose upon a darkened landscape, illuminating every crevice with light, and spreading colour across the sky. The birds and insects took flight, and unleashed the magic of their songs unto the world. Blossoms opened their petals, scattering pops of colour across the vast, cliffy area. Not a single cloud floated in the sky, and it was as gorgeous a sunrise as ever.

This was the first thing she saw.

She opened her eyes, and stared up to the sky, laying flat on her back, with her long brown hair splayed out. Her first thought consisted of only a few words, as a description was hard to concoct; _Such a…pretty sky… _

After that moment of inconsistency, everything reverted to its usual pace.

She sat up, and looked around. Confusion set in, as she realized that she had no recollection of where she was. She sat still and heard an unusual language, coming from a pink blur.

A strange little creature was flying around her head. She was a pale faerie, muttering in Pixie, and running her tiny hands through her short and spiky, pink hair.

"Oh! You're awake!" The faerie stopped her mid-air pacing and looked the girl square in the eyes. She quickly adjusted her pink skirt and fluttered her wings. "Who are you?"

"Who…Am I? I don't really know." The girl made an apologetic smile, and the fairy ruffled her hair again.

"You don't know who you are? Do you remember your name?"

"Um…" The faerie adopted a hopeful expression. "No. I'm sorry, I don't remember anything."

The little faerie obtained an exasperated look, which quickly turned into irritation. "I need something to call you! There are some okay names out and about as of late. You could be called Sirani, or Lorana, or-"

"…Sky."

"-Grac- what? What did you say?"

"Sky. I want to be called Sky."

"Are you sure? There are some…other, more appropriate names, you could go by. Like-"

"I'm sure." Sky gave a glance to the little faerie, which showed that there was no way to change her mind.

"Very well…" She flew around Sky's head a couple times, speaking to herself in Pixie, before finally landing on Sky's outstretched palm. She gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Sky. My name's Rhuina, and I am your new herend."


	2. Chapter 1

"What a beautiful little café!"

"Sky, we can only stop for a few minutes. You know we have to be on our way to the Aerostathion temple in town. We need to get you baptized before someone kills us."

"Rhuina, you worry too much. Besides, a few minutes won't do us any harm, will it?" Sky jokingly swatted at the pink faerie floating above her right shoulder. She missed, and ran off, while the faerie stopped mid-air. She had a bad feeling about this, but it couldn't be helped. After being with Sky for four years, she knew how stubborn the girl was. Rhuina muttered under her breath in Pixie before following her into the café.

When they walked in, they were greeted by a pretty woman, who led them to a small table, where she told them what was available. They ordered a small bowl of fruit, including bubble berries, and paid with a little coin. They had just started eating, marveling at how juicy the fruit was, when they heard a disruption in the front of the café. Sky stood up, and looked over everyone's heads, while Rhuina just rose to the ceiling.

"Excuse me, miss, but I'm supposed to take you to your table." The woman was struggling with a short, pretty girl, who kept trying to walk, talk, and look down her nose at everyone at the same time.

"Let me go! I am the Chosen One! Do you hear me? The Chosen One!" She sent a glance to her companion, a tall, creepy looking man, who quickly nodded, before putting his hand on the woman's arm.

"Release her. Now." His tone was so commanding, and his voice so scathing, that the woman let go without a struggle.

"Now, take me to my table, where I want all the delicacies I can eat. Free of charge. I _am_ the Chosen One, you know." The girl patted her strawberry-blonde curls, and pursed her lips. She clearly thought she was more important than everyone else.

Sky and Rhuina dropped back down to the table, and resumed their thoughtful chewing of fruit.

"I can't believe she's the Chosen One. The just doesn't seem right." The fact that Rhuina was confused about something made Sky look up.

"What do you mean, Rhu?"

"Sky! How do you not know?" The faerie raised her hands and assumed a look of disbelief.

"Uh, I woke up in the middle of a canyon, with no memories, and I haven't been baptized into everyone's religion. What do you expect?" Sky gave the little faerie a sarcastic glance, then looked back to her fruit.

"Right, sorry 'bout that." Rhuina leaned forward and patted Sky's hand, before sitting back down. "The Chosen One is the one person in all of Korithna who can restore peace and bring back the happiness. She, for the prophecy claims the Chosen One to be female, is suppose to be kind-hearted, and sweet. She's meant to be the one person that anyone can become close to, regardless of rank, social standings, or any other distinctions. She's meant to hold all the good of our world, and give that out to everyone and anyone she comes in contact with. As beautiful as she's suppose to be inside, and outside as well, she's not always…polite. But that girl-!" Rhuina threw a contemptuous glare over her shoulder, "I find it hard to believe that she's meant to do all that good, with that kind of attitude." She sat down quickly, with a few nods, and stared out the window next to their table.

Sky looked thoughtful for a minute, and chewed intently. "… I think I get it, and I have to agree with you."

The two sat there, lost in thought for a few minutes, before simultaneously standing, or floating, up. Sky put a little coin on the table for the waitress, then they walked out into the aisle. The snooty blonde girl stood up at the same time and loped over to them. She blocked their pathway, and beckoned her crony over to her. He shuffled over, making an immense wall behind the girl.

"So. Who are you?" She had a nasally sound in her voice that made both Sky and Rhuina cringe.

"No one."

"Mhmm…Where are you from? Where are you going? What were you doing in this café?" She crossed her arms with a sarcastic look that made Sky narrow her eyes.

"Nowhere. Where the wind goes. And eating. Like you're suppose to in a café. Why don't you go back to that?" Now Sky crossed her arms, and Rhuina landed on her shoulder, glaring at the girl, who hadn't even acknowledged her presence.

"Because, I'm talking to you. Don't try to boss me around! I'm the Chosen One!" Now she moved her hands to her hips, and the man behind her seemed to grow larger.

"Who do you think you are? You're not the Chosen One! And you have no right to block our path. Now, we are leaving. You can step aside, or not. Either way, it doesn't matter to me." By this time, the entire café was watching us, and the blonde girl was shouting.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Whatever." Sky knew the girl wasn't going to move, so she moved in a way that looked like she was going to push the other girl. When the snobby girl cringed, Sky snickered before turning around and weaving through the tables. She and Rhuina left, with the girl screaming behind them.

They walked for a few minutes, leaving the center of the town, and heading towards the outskirts.

"Eek. I feel bad for all the other people…" Rhuina was looking sympathetically over her shoulder, all the while still sitting on Sky's.

"Me too, but I'm not going back there. C'mon I need to get baptized. Hey wait, I don't see a temple here! Hmm… Guess we'll just have to go to the next town over. Ooh! It's chilly!" Sky shuddered before looking upwards. "Oh my goodness! Look at the sky!"

"Hn?" Rhuina glanced up, then looked back at Sky like she was crazy. Realizing what she had seen, she straightened up quickly, staring up to the sky.

Clouds had floated across in the time it took for them to eat. What had been a cloudless, purple sky had turned into a treacherous looking, cloudy evening. Dark grey filled the air above them, and could be seen that way for miles. The clouds had the feeling of anger, and they were clearly about to release their bountiful rain, drenching any around.

"The nearest temple is too far away! We need to run for cover!" Rhuina started to panic. Her secret fear of thunder was known only to Sky and herself, and she didn't want to become paralyzed in the company of any one else.

"Look, there's an inn. We'll just get over there, and we can rent a room for the night. Don't worry, Rhuina." Sky gently wrapped her hand around the little faerie, and sprinted to the inn. Raindrops, cold and wet, struck her in the face, but they managed to get to the doorway before the downpour began.

"Hurry, get in!" The innkeeper waved them in, and set them down by the fire. She quickly ran out a doorway, which smelled like food.

"Whew! We missed it." Rhuina situated herself next to Sky, staring at the fire. "Sky?"

Sky sat there, entranced by the flames. She didn't know who she was anymore. All she had was images, flashing through her mind.

_First, a village. Charming, small, appealing. Then, soldiers, galloping in on black stallions. Goblins, and ogres, and all sorts of dark creatures who feed on humans, following. They shouted, and chattered, and argued noisily, attracting the attention of the villagers. Next, screams. A woman, her baby ripped from her grasp, collapsing onto her knees. The men laughed, and rode on. Suddenly, a huge fire. Torches, thrown onto the straw roofs of the huts, burning down people's livelihoods. The creatures attacking the people, killing them. Children wailing for family, only to be cut down by a soldier's sword. The horses whinnied, but did nothing. People begged, crying for the sake of their town, family, and friends. The soldiers just smiled sadistically, and went on with the killing spree. At the first trace of sunset, the soldiers trotted out, convinced that all were dead. The dark creatures picked up bodies, whispering about needing snacks later, disappearing over the horizon._

_But the dead weren't left in peace. Buzzards, maggots, creatures of the nearby forest, all came. The smell of meat, despite it being human, attracted them. Carnivorous creatures were short on food, and the mass of decaying flesh drove them into a craze. _

_The final image, a man, carrying two children: a baby and a toddler. The younger cried, and the man wrapped her tighter in the blanket. He limped, as his leg had been injured, but walked through the hordes of animals. He kept walking, all the way to the next town, which the pillagers had skipped, sparing dozens of lives. There, people greeted him, saw what he had in his arms, and treated him and the children. He died soon after giving their names, his mission completed. The whole town would forever remember the evening that the two children entered their care: Mora and Hesho Cryndila. _

"Sky? Sky! C'mon, Sky, you're scaring me!" Rhuina was tugging on a strand of Sky's long brown hair, when she finally broke from her trance. Tears, overwhelmingly salty, stung her cheeks as they ran down her face. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Rhuina, not knowing what to do, patted her back, and flew around to keep Sky's hair out of her face. Sky put her head in her hands, ashamed to show tears, when she was usually so strong.

After a few minutes, her eyes ran dry, and she held out her palm for Rhuina to stand on.

"What happened? You were just in a trance! I didn't know what to do!" Rhuina had a worried frown on her face, and she was staring at Sky suspiciously, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Oh, Rhu! It was so terrible!" Sky broke down again, releasing a few more tears, before stopping.

"What? Did you…Did you see something in the flames?" Curiosity lit up Rhuina's face, but quickly withered away when she say the look on Sky's face. "Was it that bad?"

Sky nodded before collapsing into shudders. She could no longer produce tears, but convulsions and whimpering at the memory, were not beyond her reach. She lay down for a few minutes before the innkeeper came back from the kitchen.

The plump woman had a jovial face, and carried a tray, laden with food. Sky jumped up, wiping her face clean, and tried to reach for her pouch, which hung around her neck. It contained all of her possessions, and the little money she and Rhuina had. The innkeeper, seeing this, set down the tray on a little wooden table, and came back to face them.

"Keep it. I don't want it. I can tell you live a rough life, and I know what just happened to you. I didn't see what you did, but I felt what you felt, and I don't want to make your life harder. Please, accept my gift. Stay here for the night, and eat your fill."

"But, how should I repay you?"

"Repay me by remember what you have seen, and surviving long enough to find your purpose. That will be repayment enough." The woman quickly put her smile back on her face, and pointed to the tray. "Now, eat. You look starved, and, for one night, you don't need to live that way."

"Thank you. I won't forget tonight, that's for sure. And if I ever find another way to repay you, I promise you, I will." With that, Sky and Rhuina sat at the table, and helped themselves to the food. They ate and drank, and talked, but never about the fire. Sky knew Rhuina was hoping to find out what she had seen, but she wasn't ready to talk. She would have to eventually, but not at that point in time.

*****

That night, as Rhuina lay sleeping, Sky rested. Wide awake, unable to drag her thoughts from the vivid memory of the fire, she stared up at the moon, which showed through the window. The rain had ceased, and the clouds had departed. The sky was a clear black, with no stars glittering. The stars hadn't shown themselves for an entire year, and without them, it was hard to tell the dates.

The stars used to change based on their cycle. They would alter their brightness, and that was how the people of Korithna could tell what part of the star cycle they were in. According to the religion of the kingdom, Aerostathion, holy days were not based upon the number of times that the suns rose, but what part of the cycle the stars were in.

Only the moon lit the sky that night. With its never changing, full circle, it cast shadows upon the empty spaces where the stars used to reside.

Sky sighed to herself, which woke the sleeping Rhuina. They looked at each other, and Sky knew she could put it off no longer. She rolled on her side, and faced Rhuina. The little faerie braced herself, and Sky smiled sadly.

She then told the faerie of what occurred, and the vividness of the memory. She allowed the tears to fall freely, wetting her pillow, and her voice broke only once. Afterwards, both of them were silent, and Sky allowed herself to fall asleep.

She slept fitfully, full of flames, and darkness. She tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. After hours of it, she finally fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.


End file.
